Operation: Seduce and Secure
by serendipity-smiles
Summary: Jason Morgan finally gives into his desire and he likes it! Now he's come up with a plan to lay claim to the woman that owns him, body and soul. Takes place after Carly and Lo kiss  after she's shot in the head . JARLY all the way!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Second attempt at sex scene- be warned : ) More Smokin' Hot Jason to follow! Reviews greatly appreciated.

Operation: Seduce and Secure

Part 1- Clearing the Air

Carly felt her frustration building as she tried to make Jason understand, but how could she explain to him what was going on when she couldn't even understand it herself?

Unable to come up with some way to explain what was going on inside her Carly yelled, "There is something wrong in my brain!"

Jason was at the end of his rope and he completely lost it, "Yeah well, there's something wrong with mine! It doesn't take away your ability to choose. You made a choice to wreck your family. You know what? I trusted you with Michael. I got out of the way so you and Sonny could be together. I walked through hell so you could have the family that you wanted! You're not just betraying Sonny. You're betraying me, your kids, and yourself!"

Carly laughed angrily in disbelief, "You got out of the way? I'm betraying you and my kids? Fuck you, man. From where I was standing it looked more like you quit- you walked away- or ran, take your pick. I am done- I am done taking Sonny's shit and I am done taking yours. GET OUT!"

Jason stood back in shock and anger, "What are you talking about, huh? Don't turn this around on me!"

"You want to think that you were being noble- doing me a favor by talking me into marrying Sonny. Well, thank you Jason. Thank you for handing me over to the man who has hurt me, belittled me and ignored me. What would I have done if I hadn't had Sonny all this time to make me feel worthless, throw me out of my home and my personal favorite- SHOOT ME IN THE HEAD?" Carly snapped.

"You loved Sonny- you wanted SONNY. Don't blame me if it didn't turn out-" Jason began angrily.

"I WANTED you. I NEEDED you." Carly screamed, "But eventually, yes, I made myself believe that I loved Sonny. The funny thing is- I trusted you. How could Jason be wrong? I thought over and over again. If Jason says I love Sonny then, by god I must love Sonny. If Jason wants me with Sonny, then I will be with Sonny. I never had a choice- you made my choice for me when you told me that you couldn't love me like I needed you to. You took me by the hand and gave me to Sonny."

Taking a deep breath Carly tried to calm herself down, "I don't blame you for my life- I blame you for choosing the role you played in it. Noble Jason. Loyal Jason. Always on the sidelines waiting for me to screw up so you could pick me up and put me back together... for Sonny. For Michael and now Morgan. Always for someone else- never for me."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, "Everything I do is for you, Carly! I have never not been there when you needed me-"

Not knowing how it happened, Jason found himself only a foot away from her, every part of his body fed of the energy pouring off her in her angry state.

"BULLSHIT!" Carly snarled pushing him hard, "Everything you do is for you and in name of the almighty Sonny Corinthos... I don't even know who you are anymore!"

Jason felt something inside himself snap, grabbing her by the shoulders he shook her, backing her up until her back was against the wall, "you fuckin' bitch- I'm the one that puts up with all your crap, Carly! I have been there through the lies, the plans... the betrayal..."

"." Carly tried to free herself from his grip, she could feel the heat of his body radiating through her clothing and it was slowly becoming a hell on earth, "You can't betray someone that was never yours to begin with."

Carly chuckled angrily, "All this time you have held this 'betrayal' against me- I was YOURS for the taking... you had every part of me and if you want to talk betrayal- you betrayed yourself by not being man enough to claim the woman you wanted... you-"

Jason could hear his heart pounding loudly in his ears. Anger and desire waged a war against the logic and control he had lived by for so long. All he could hear where the words "was yours" and "not man enough" by the time the words "Claim the woman" penetrated the fog of lust and anger clouding his brain. His last rational thought was- Fuck this. She is MINE!

Slamming her back against the wall Jason captured her lips hungrily. He felt her stiffen in shock, fight for a moment and then he felt her surrender. Pressing his hands to the wall beside her face he leaned in closer, letting her feel his desire.

Carly tried to fight him- she told herself over and over again that she would be crazy to give in. Who was she kidding? She had always belonged to this man.

Jason wrapped on hand in her hair and the other around her throat, his lips fed on hers, taking everything- tasting her... taking her.

Carly slowly slid her hand up the back of his shirt, the hot skin of his back rippling underneath her palm.

Jason released her mouth and let out a low growl that sent shivers down her spine, before she knew it he had grabbed both of her hands and had them pinned over her head against the wall. While holding her still with one hand he used the other to slide up her thigh and underneath her skirt.

Find what he was looking for he groaned at the heat coming from her body.

Not enough. The phrase pounded through him sending him out of control.

Before Carly could even blink Jason had spun them around, walked over to the desk. Holding her with one arm he swiped everything off with the other sending pictures and papers flying everywhere. Grabbing his woman again he threw her down on the desk and dared her with his eyes to move.

She could see that he was out of control and her body and soul were craving him. Her eyes begged him to unleash his passion and send them up in flames.

Without a words Jason slide his hands up her legs and yanked her panties roughly down her legs. Grabbing her thighs he pulled her to the edge of the desk and sank to his knees.

Inhaling her sent he nuzzled the soft, wet spot between her legs and began to feast on her. He was devoured her without mercy. His tongue lapping up her essence and pulling on her swollen clit with suction created by his relentless mouth. A finger slid up inside her plunging into her tightness, a second finger quick to follow. He wasn't giving her a choice. He was demanding her release and surrender.

She didn't scream the first time he brought her over, but as the second climax hit her, her body arched and his name left her lips in a scream of ecstasy.

Jason didn't stop his torture, but kept her frozen on the edge of passion , his fingers still working their magic as he stood up and attacked his belt buckle and jeans in a frenzy.

When Carly tried to sit up Jason growled and removed his teasing hand pinning her down to the desk once again.

Pushing his jeans and boxers down in one shove, he lifted himself up onto the desk and kissed her with all the desire he was feeling. Stealing her breath and leaving her senseless.

Using his free hand he lifted her leg and placed it over his hip. The feel of her wet center grazing his throbbing erection nearly sent him spiraling.

Once strong thrust and he was buried balls deep in her and nothing could have felt better. Closing his eyes once he allowed himself a moment to just enjoy feeling her surrounding him tightly. Her wet flesh pulsing around him.

Carly thought she would die after his first thrust. The pleasure-pain was almost enough to send her flying into another orgasm.

Whimpering she tightened her inner muscles around him and once again found herself staring into blue eyes burning with desire and possession.

Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to her ear and growled, "MINE."

She never had a chance to respond as he began to pound into her with steady strokes, each one harder and deeper than the last. Pulling back his lips claimed hers again and then released them just as quickly.

Staring into her eyes again he said the word that kept chanting in his head, "MINE."

Carly felt herself tensing again as a wave of heat sent a flush over her skin and up her neck. She felt as if her head was going to explode from the incredible rush she got from his possessive claim. With every thrust she felt herself spiraling out of control. Finally, she felt the orgasm hit her and it was like nothing she had ever experienced. For the first time she understood why trashy romances referred to some orgasms as "The little death."

Feeling her body shaking and her tightening around him, Jason thrust once, twice... as deep as he could and then held himself tightly against her as he exploded inside her.

For a moment, neither one of them moved as Jason slumped down on top of her, his forehead resting beside her head. Both fought to pull air into their lungs.

Slowly, Jason stood up and helped her to sit up. They fixed their clothing in silence still stunned by the explosive passion they had just experienced.

Carly was the first to speak. "This won't happen again."

Before Jason could respond she fled the room and ran up the stairs.

Closing his eyes, Jason considered going after her, but knew that a tactical retreat would be more effective.

Smirking to himself he began to make plans.

Throwing one last glance up the stairs he walked toward the door thinking to himself.

"Yes it will."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I am still new to righting sex scenes, so please be kind. I just try to think about what would I LOVE Jason to do to me BWHAHAHAHA! Let me know what you think? Hot or Cold?

Operation: Seduce and Secure

Part 2- Ambush

The number main rules when planning an ambush are: 1) cover all exits, 2) choose the territory carefully, 3) know your opponent, 4)timing is everything and 5) always have a back-up plan.

He carefully considered each rule, weighing pros and cons, strategically going over each scenario in his head. This had to be perfect. One false step or wrong move and he would be screwed.

Luckily he had fate, Johnny and his own personal luck on his side tonight.

Standing in the shadows he waited for her to appear. He knew she would be getting home from The Cellar at any moment and he was more than prepared.

Laughing he thought back over the last few days, she had been making every effort to avoid him and he let her think that she was succeeding- it was all part of his plan.

Finally, after a wait that seemed to last much too long his prey approached elevator. Francis followed behind at a slower pace. Carly didn't even see him lurking nearby as she hit the elevator button and the doors opened.

"Come on, Francis, get the lead out!" She muttered moodily as she entered the elevator.

To say that she was tired and on edge was an understatement. It had been hard work for her to avoid running into Jason all week and she wouldn't relax now until she was safely locked inside the penthouse. Sonny had gone to the city for business, so she was looking forward to tucking the boys in and taking a long hot shower. She was also determined that tonight she would NOT fantasize about Jason.

Closing her eyes, she leaned back against the elevator wall and waited for Francis to get on.

Stepping out of the shadows, Jason gave Francis a signal to stay back and quickly stepped on to the elevator as the doors closed.

Francis' jaw dropped as he took in the sight before him. With her eyes still closed, Carly didn't even seem aware that it was Jason, who had appeared out of nowhere, that had gotten in with her and not Francis.

Looking over at his boss he nearly choked when he saw the smirk on the other man's face. It was obvious that this little ambush had been planned.

Jason would have laughed at Francis' expression as the doors closed, but he wanted to keep his advantage as long as he could.

Jason Morgan always caught his prey and tonight Carly didn't stand a chance.

Hitting the stop button, Jason quickly gave the signal to Johnny, who had been waiting in the security room watching the monitor, to turn off the camera- he wasn't giving Carly any chance to escape and the only way the elevator would start up again was if Jason wanted it to go. He knew that he owed Johnny big for his help in this little escapade, but at the rate Johnny got into trouble it wouldn't be long before they were even.

Feeling the elevator lurch to a stop, Carly's eyes flew open, "What the..."

Noticing for the first time that it was Jason standing in front of her and not Francis, she cursed herself for letting down her guard for even a minute. This was Jason Morgan for goodness sakes and the man was practically unstoppable.

Narrowing her eyes, she tried to hide her apprehension, "What's going on? Did you plan this?"

Jason looked her over from head to toe, taking in her long, skirt that had a handy little slit on the side and the soft cashmere sweater that clung lovingly to her luscious curves. His plan didn't involve talking- this was going to be purely a physical assault.

Taking three steps forward he stopped when her back was against the wall, his arms keeping her pinned between his body and the wall. His eyes dilated as he noticed her pink tongue peeking out of her mouth and wetting her lips.

Giving her a cocky smirk, Jason went in for the kill, kissing her with all the lust and desire that had been building up since the last time he been able to touch her, taste her... This woman was his drug and he didn't ever want to give up on this addiction.

One of his hands moved to slide up her leg, pulling her skirt up along the way.

Not giving her a chance to think, Jason lifted her up and smiled into her mouth as she instinctively wrapped her long legs around his waist.

Carly knew that is was a bad idea. She knew that Jason was out of control. But nothing short of dying was going to stop her from letting this happen again.

The images and ideas running through Jason's head sent his blood pounding straight to his erection. Never breaking the kiss he quickly considered each and every way he could give this woman pleasure.

Finally he realized that foreplay wouldn't be possible on this occasion. With a groan he lowered her to her feet and spun her around.

Carly was panting with desire as she faced herself in the mirrored wall. Her eyes locked with his as he took both of her hands and pressed them against the mirror.

His lust filled eyes never left hers as he pulled her sweater over her head and threw it on the floor, quickly adding his a second later. Slowly he ran his hands up her legs once again lifting the material to grant him access to her body. One hand slipped between her legs, searching out the hottest part of her while the other cupped her silk-encased breast. His fingers circled her nipple and then rolled it between his finger tips.

Carly tilted her head back and closed her eyes as the sensations she was encountering. This was too much- everything was too much.

Jason sucked gently on her arching throat. He would allow her to close her eyes for now...

Pushing her dampened panties aside, he ran his finger around the outside of her aching flesh, not quite touching her where she so desperately wanted him to.

Releasing her breast, he took her hips with both hands and pulled her hips tight against his then lifted a hand to wrap around the back of her neck he gently coaxed her without words to lean forward.

Carly moaned in anticipation as she realized exactly what he planned to do to her. A wave of lust swept over her and she swore that she almost came just thinking about his intentions.

"Look at me." He whispered and when her eyes met his, he attacked his belt and pushed down his jeans, smirking when her eyes widened in surprise as she noticed that he hadn't bothered to wear any boxers.

Keeping her firmly tucked against him, he took his cock and placed it at the opening over her body, teasing her clit back and forth with the tip of his erection.

Watching her eyes dilate, he bent his knees enough to give him the leverage he needed to thrust into her welcoming body.

"JASON!" She screamed as he hit her core hard. She could feel him deep inside her, filling her full to bursting.

"MINE." He growled once again as he slowly pulled back only to thrust forward once again.

Carly squeaked as he slammed into her. This was Jason at his most primiative and she adored him. The man was pure sex taking her with an animalistic fervor that sent chills up and down her spine and brought her to her knees.

Working himself in and out of her Jason lost himself in her. Harder and harder. Deeper and deeper. Faster and faster. There were no boundaries here and each time he felt her clench her inner muscles around him, he lost another piece of his soul to her.

Carly couldn't hold back her scream as she came hard. It came on her fast and seemed never ending. This wasn't just sex, this was sex to the 10th power...

Tangling one hand in her hair he pulled her head back, giving him access to her neck. The other hand stayed firmly planted on her hip, pulling her into him again and again.

Lowering his head, he staked his claim again, "MINE."

Releasing her hair he wrapped that arm around her chest pulling her back against him and thrust as deep as he could and held himself inside of her as her second orgasm milked his seed from his shaking body.

Letting Carly go, Jason watched her lean her forehead against the mirror, taking deep breaths and drying to get control of her breathing. Pulling up his jeans and fixing his belt he tried to control the pounding of his heart. If he died right now, he would truly die a happy man.

Turning her toward him he gently fixed her clothing while keeping and a self-satisfied eye on her flushed appearance. She looked like she had definitely been well-loved by her man.

Kissing her as if it was going to be the last time, Jason kept her too occupied to notice that he hit the fifth floor button and then hitting the stop button.

Carly pushed herself away from him as she felt the elevator slowly begin to rise.

"Jason, this has to stop, you can't ambush me like this again." Carly tried to plead her case, but she knew it didn't sound to convincing.

As the doors opened up, Jason pulled her in for a deep kiss, then whispered in her ear, "Yes I can."

Stepping away he stepped out of the elevator just before the door began to close again. Timing was everything.

Leaning back against the wall he closed his eyes and tried to regain his equilibrium.

Pushing away he headed for the stairs. Time to start planning his next manuever.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Is it wrong that I am enjoying writing this story SO much? Thanks for the reviews... I have several ideas on possible "scenarios"... Any locations/scenarios you want to suggest are always welcome! This after all for the enjoyment of all! : )

Operation: Seduce and Secure

Part 3- Inside Job

Walking up to Francis, Jason questioned him quickly, "Carly?"

"In her office."

"The staff?"

"Taken care of."

Jason patted Francis on the back, "Good job. No one comes in until I tell you they can."

Without waiting for a reply Jason stepped into The Cellar and locked the door behind him.

Leaning back against the door Francis groaned. He had agreed to follow the orders that Johnny had passed down to him and he wasn't sure if he would survive the fall-out if things went wrong.

It was obvious that something was going on and that one of these days, he was going to take a side. The choice for him (and for a majority of the other guys) wouldn't be difficult. He was only 100% to one man and he wasn't the one married to the lady inside.

Jason went over to the radio and stuck in the CD. He hadn't gotten nearly enough of Carly the other day and he was determined to take his time today.

Changing the music to his chosen selection, he leaned against the wall, waiting for Carly to come out and investigate.

As the words played over the speakers, Jason felt himself harden in anticipation.

_I don't want you, to give it all up  
And leave your own life, collecting dust  
And I don't want you, to feel sorry for me  
You never gave us, a chance to be_

Carly heard the music change and decided to check it out. She had been listening to some Van Morrison and the guy singing clearly wasn't Van.

Stepping out of her office she froze when she saw Jason leaning against the counter.

_And I don't need you, to be by my side  
To tell me, that everything's alright  
I just wanted you, to tell me the truth  
You know I'd do that for you_

"What are you doing here? I thought we agreed that you couldn't keep doing this?" Carly crossed her arms defensively and then began to walk backwards slowly. She was determined to keep a table between her and the man that literally consumed her dreams lately.

Jason shrugged and slide out of his jacket, "I didn't agree to anything."

_So why are you running away?  
Why are you running away?_

"What are you doing?" Carly narrowed her eyes and moved away a little further.

_Cause I did enough, to show you that I  
Was willing to give, and sacrifice  
And I was the one, who was lifting you up  
When you thought your life had had enough  
_

"If you don't know then I must be doing something wrong." Jason chuckled as he pulled off his shirt.

Carly's body expereinced a delicious shiver as her eyes began to feast on his delectable body. Her body temperature went up and a light sweat broke out on her skin.

_And when I get close, you turn away  
There's nothing that I can do or say  
So now I need you, to tell me the truth  
You know I'd do that for you_

"What about the door? Anyone can walk in here." Carly moved again, she didn't even seem to realize that for every step Jason took towards her, she would take a few slow steps in the opposite direction.

Jason unbuckled his belt as he stalked his prey. He loved the fact that he could see the effect he was having on her. Her eyes were focused on his hands and when he undid the button his jeans he could see a pink blush rise from her neck to her cheeks.

"Locked." He said calmly as he sat down and started taking of his shoes.

_So why are you running away?  
Why are you running away?_

Carly licked her lips nervously. It was obvious that Jason wasn't going to back down. Part of her wanted to see what his next move would be and another part was tempted to turn around and become the seducer instead of the seducee. She decided to let him stay in control. Whatever game he was playing was totally turning her on.

_Is it me, is it you? (is it me, is it you)  
Nothing that, I can do (nothing that, I can do)  
To make you, change your mind (to make you)_

Standing up, Jason took few steps closer. Something about being in this location only partially dressed was really arousing. He was surprised that he was so turned on all ready and she was still fully dressed and he hadn't even touched her yet.

With a quick move, he lunged toward her a managed to get a hold of her arm. Pulling her toward him, he captured her face and attacked her lips.

_Is it me, is it you? (so why do - you run - away)  
Nothing that, I can do (won't you tell me)  
Is it a, waste of time? (why do - you run - away)  
_

Jason didn't give her an inch. Hungrily he slid his tongue between her lips and savored the taste of her. Slowly walking her back, he began to lead her over to the bar.

_Is it me, is it you?  
Nothing that, I can do  
To make you, change your mind - no_

Carly sucked on tongue playfully, she knew that it would drive him crazy. Her action was rewarded when she heard him moan softly and his hands pulled him tight against him. She could feel his arousal pressing into her thigh, which had her letting out a moan of her own.

_So why are you running away?  
Why are you running away? (what is it, I have to say)_

_So why are you running away?  
Why are you running away? (what is it, I have to say)_

_(Running Away By Hoobastank)_

Slowly releasing her, Jason sat back on the stool he had manuevered them over to and pushed her gently away.

Carly's eyebrow quirked at his actions and then her eyes widened when she recognized the song that was playing over the speakers.__

_Hey boy, take a look at me  
Let me dirty up your mind  
I'll strip away your hard veneer  
And see what I can find _

Someone had apparrently gone through a lot of trouble to plan this little seduction scenario.

Jason watched her eyes light up when she recognized the song playing. It had been playing the night they had played their first pool game together and it always reminded him of her.

Leaning back Jason smirked. "Undress for me."

If Carly hadn't been wet before, she was definitely wet now. The look in Jason's eyes alone was enough to make her want to throw him down and have her wicked way with him.

_The queerest of the queer  
The strangest of the strange  
The coldest of the cool  
The lamest of the lame  
The numbest of the dumb  
I hate to see you here  
You choke behind a smile  
A fake behind the fear  
The queerest of the queer _

Swaying slowly to the beat, Carly began to unbutton her blouse. Drawing out each movement she turned around and gave Jason her back as she slipped it off one shoulder and then the next.

Raising her hands she removed the clip that was holding her blonde hair up and let her hair fall down to her shoulders.

Turning back to face him she was pleased to see that he was enjoying her little strip tease. Running her hands down her neck and then down her breasts toward her stomach she couldn't help but lick her lips when she noticed him unconsciously rubbing hand against his erection through his jeans.

Stepping carefully out of her heels she walked closer to Jason, then began to undo her pants.

Jason was mesmerized. He couldn't take his eyes off her body. Every move she made was a turn on. He had to literally hold himself back from jumping of the stool and taking her right then. Blowing out a breath he tried to control his impulses.

_This is what he pays me for  
I'll show you how it's done  
You learn to love the pain you feel  
Like father, like son  
__  
_Carly could see him fighting to stay in control and she wanted to push him over the edge. Slowly she wiggled her hips as she slid her pants down her legs. Knowing that his eyes were on her gave her a sense of power, she had never felt more sexy.

When Carly was left standing in her silky black bra and panties, Jason pulled her to him with a groan and slid of his stool. Lifting her in one smooth movement, he set her down on the bar and stepped between her legs. Leaning forward he placed a wet kiss on her belly, reaching up behind to unhook her bra behind her back. As she helped him remove it, he pressed his face between her pressed and inhaled the scent that was part perfume and part Carly.

Moving to nip at a nipple with his teeth, Jason ran his hand up her legs and pulling her closer. Pulling her nipple into his mouth he savored the fell of her skin beneath his hands and the taste of her in his mouth.

_The queerest of the queer  
Hide inside your head  
The blindest of the blind  
The deadest of the dead  
You're hungry 'cause you starve  
While holding back the tears  
Choking on your smile  
A fake behind the fear  
The queerest of the queer_

Carly needed to kiss him. Everything in her screamed for her to taste him. Every part of him. Tugging on his hair she pulled him up until he gave in to her desire. With a low growl he devoured her mouth, mating his tongue with hers and then nipping at her bottom lip with his teeth.

As they kissed he worked her panties down her hips and slid them down her long legs. If he didn't taste her again soon he was sure he would die. Pulling her legs over his shoulders he tilted her hips up and opened her to his questing mouth.

Carly's head fell back she enjoyed the sensation of feeling his tongue lapping at her juices. The man had skill that was for damn sure.

Tugging at her clit gently he ran one hand up her inner thigh, with a searching finger he ran his fingertip between her lips and then pushed his finger into her trembling body.

Leaning back a little he groaned, "God, you taste so good. I could live here."

_I know what's good for you (You can touch me if you want)  
I know you're dying to (You can touch me if you want)  
I know what's good for you (You can touch me if you want)  
But you can't stop _

Pushing a second finger into her he went to work, he wanted her to come for him so bad, he needed to see it. Lifting his head he gave Carly an order, "Look at me, baby. Come for me... come for me, Carly."

As if her body had been waiting for his command she felt her every muscle in her body tense only to explode into a state of total pleasure.

God, she was beautiful when she came, he thought, slowing his thrusting fingers down to a gentle pace. Pulling them out of her pulsing flesh, he raised them to his lips and licked them clean. Nothing could taste better than she did.

_The queerest of the queer  
The strangest of the strange  
The coldest of the cool  
The lamest of the lame  
The numbest of the dumb  
I hate to see you here  
You choke behind a smile  
A fake behind the fear  
_

Pulling herself together wasn't easy, but Carly managed to do it. Pushing him back she lowered herself to the floor with weak legs. Without giving him a chance to respond she reached for his zipper and then lowered his pants. Once again he had gone commando and the thought that he had been planning this made her heart flutter. Pushing him gently back on to the stool, she pulled up another one and sat down with a smile and a wicked gleam in her eyes.

Wrapping a warm hand around his pulsing flesh she licked her lips in anticipation. Slowly she lowered her head and licked the drop of pre-come from the tip of his cock.

Jason groaned as he felt her breath on his erection. Starting at the base of her spine he ran his hands up her back and then tangled his fingers in her hair. On any other occasion he would allow her to suck him dry, but as soon as her mouth wrapped around him, he knew he wouldn't be able to last long like this.

Carly felt his hands tugging at her hair, with her free hand she gently cupped his balls and began to give them a massage that would drive him crazy.

"Carly... you gotta stop, baby. I want to come inside you." Jason growled as he pulled her up.

_The queerest of the queer  
The strangest of the strange  
The coldest of the cool  
You're nothing special here  
A fake behind the fear  
The queerest of the queer_

Carly pouted in disappointment, she wanted to bring him off and she hadn't wanted to stop at all.

Lifting her up, Jason pulled her on to his lap. Making a few adjustments, his eyes met hers as he slowly pushed into her.

"Tell me who you belong to." He bit out through gritted teeth, feeling the slick sign of her arousal was making it hard for him to concentrate. Pulling her down he thrust up into her quickly only stopping when he was buried to the hilt inside of her.

Carly moaned at his thrust. Her hands tightened on his shoulders and she was unable to answer his question. He had begun to work her up and down on his cock, pulling out to the very tip and then lowering her back down until he was completely buried in her.

"Tell me who you belong to or I will stop..." Jason began to make good his threat, but feeling her tighten her inner muscles around him he gasped in desperation, "Fuck Carly! Tell me."

Carly felt her orgasm hovering just out of reach. As Jason began to pull out of her she sobbed in need and tightening around him she screamed out , "YOU! I belong to you."

_I know what's good for you  
I know you're dying to  
I know what's good for you  
I bet you're dying to  
__  
_"Thank god," he muttered in relief, slamming her back down on him.

As she screamed out his name he began to pump in and out of her faster and faster. He could hear her whimpering pleas and it was driving him nuts. He had to come... he had to...

Feeling her losing control to another orgasm, Jason grunted and pulled her down hard on him. It was as if he could mark her as his the deeper he got into her. Holding her bucking hips down on him he let himself go.

_You can touch me if you want  
You can touch me if you want  
You can touch me  
You can touch me  
But you can't stop._

_(Queer By Garbage)_

Trying to catch his breath he shook as each pulse of her release milked the seed from his body. Wrapping his arms around her, he leaned his head on her shoulder, pressing a kiss to her damp skin.

When they finally managed to come back down to earth, they began to get dressed slowly, stopping every few minutes taking turns in stealing kisses.

Pulling her into his arms, Jason kissed her tenderly, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

Carly smirked, "You can't top this one. That was as damn good seduction."

Jason kissed her quickly, slapped her ass playfully and headed for the door.

Stopping to unlock it, he turned and gave her a cocky grin, "You'll find out."


End file.
